A New Dawn: Team Minato Forever
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: "Wait, why in hell is that moon cracked?" The Uchiha wished for a second chance, a world where he could truly cherish his teammates once more and make things right. What he didn't expect, was a world without ninjutsu. (Reincarnated Team: Obito Branwen, Minato Arc, Rin Rose, Kakashi Schnee) NO INCEST
1. Chapter 1

**An Obito MC story. The title is already self-explanatory, so go check this out!**

**PS. I'm a multilingual Japanese, so I know absolutely what I'm doing. (For instance, the backstories of certain Jutsu) If you're writing Naruto fanfics, or have questions, I'm your man.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 When your Mom is a birdie**

* * *

Raven hated labor.

The kind of labor that required backaches and nauseating feelings, accompanied by agonizing pain between her thighs.

"Fuck you, Taiyang Xiao-Long! It hurts!"

A man held onto her hand (or more likely that she was crushing his), his entire face covered in anxious sweat.

"I know you can do it, Raven! Look, his head is already outside!", he encouraged his wife. She only increased her death-grip.

"Why does it have to be twins! Oh, gods! It hurts!"

Tai sweated profoundly as his bones cracked under her monstrous strength. He bit his lip and kept whispering words of encouragement nonetheless, for a man needs to endure in times like this.

The torturous time seemed to last for eternity until finally, the babies were delivered. As if his patience was rewarded, both kids simultaneously popped out of his wife's womb and into the hands of the awaiting doctor.

"Congratulations, it's a boy and a girl!", the doctor exclaimed.

Tai took his newborns out of the doctor's arms with shaking hands; half because of his splintered bones, and half because of the overwhelming feeling of happiness at becoming a father.

"Raven, I get to name the girl, and you get to name the boy, right!?", he excitedly asked.

Raven rolled her eyes, a tired smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on."

"What will you name him? I'll name her Yang. Tai and Yang, **_Taiyang _**(太陽：the sun in Chinese), get it?"

Raven punched her stupid husband in the gut. He and his silly antics! She had to grudgingly admit that the name had a nice ring to it though…

"I shall name him **Obito**."

Tai raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You named him in **_ancient _**Mistralian!? Like in, the ancient version for **_Tobi_** (鳶: the most popular eagle in Japan)?"

Raven quirked an eyebrow in return at her husband's gaping face.

"What's with that stupefied look?"

"I just, never expected you to be so **_romantic_** -oof!"

Her fist found its way into his abdomen. He deserved that one.

Raven cradled her son in her arms, marveling in how much he had inherited from her. Black spiky hair, fair skin, red eyes-the features of the Branwen tribe.

'He will surely grow up to be a lady-killer.', she affectionally thought. She poked his round cheeks. She couldn't help it, who knew that babies were**_ so cute_**!?**_ Damn._**

Something caught the attention of her tired eyes. Wait, what in Remnant…is that a pattern in his eye!? …A **_Tomoe _**(巴：Japanese wheel pattern)!?

Raven felt her heart skip a few beats. It was said that in her bloodline, there was once a **_legendary_ **semblance that mutated the iris. Could it be…!?

"What's wrong?", Tai worriedly asked, a concerned look on his face. "Is there some kind of problem with him?"

Raven shook her head, a hand passing over her son's eyes as if shielding it from her husband's view.

"Nothing.", she whispered. **"My son is _perfect_."**

* * *

The baby opened his eyes in his mother's arms. His eyes were as wide as saucers, his small heart beating rapidly. Only a single thought was in his panicked mind.

**_'What in the actual fuck!?'_**

Uchiha Obito, thirty years old, now inside the body of a newborn baby. His brain went overdrive as his theories became haywire.

'What happened to me? I know I died, that's for certain! But…what is this!?'

He frantically observed his surroundings; modern equipment, doctors, the smell of blood and medicine… inside a hospital, perhaps? The red eyes of his 'mother' met his…except they were filled with shock.

It was then that he realized his Sharingan had activated all by itself, due to his panic against the absurdness of his situation.

He tried to use his Chakra to forcibly release his Sharingan, but to his dismay, his Chakra felt stunted, as if there was an invisible filter in his veins.

'SHIT.'

Obito cursed his stupidity. The Sharingan was the most prized treasure of the Uchiha clan, not to mention it was very infamous in the Shinobi world. By the looks of it, his mother was **_NOT_** a clan member, neither was his dad.

First of all, the Uchiha does **_not_** have red eyes **_without _**the signatures of the Sharingan. That meant his mother was likely a far descendant of an Uchiha member who deserted the clan.

'Oh my god, this is getting so complicated…me, in a toddler's body with my Sharingan already awakened…'

Obito did the most sensible thing possible. He fell asleep.

* * *

**Obito Branwen, 3 years old, heir of the tribe**

* * *

Three years had passed since his rebirth. Or was it reincarnation? He didn't know. What he did know, was that he wasn't supposed to keep his memories. Neither should he be able to access his **_Mangekyou Sharingan!_**

He tried it on a complete whim. He didn't even believe that he could do it. On contrary to his solid belief, his Sharingan mutated into his Mangekyou! Literally, he couldn't believe his eyes.

Obito also attempted to create a Susanoo, half-expecting it to materialize in its full glory. However, the same invisible filter he kept feeling in his veins had prevented his eyes from harnessing his Chakra.

Three steps forward, ten steps back. It was as if the very world was having fun with him. Speaking of worlds, he realized that this wasn't the Shinobi world he came to love and hate.

"Why the heck is that damned moon**_ shattered_**?", he mumbled. It irritated him to no end that he had next to no knowledge about his environment.

After a few months of living with his father and sister, his mother had promptly left them. For some unknown reason, his mother took him with her. That was three years ago.

Why did she abandon half of her family? Why did she choose him? At first, he had suspected that she knew about the Uchiha clan and was trying to protect him from harm.

Obito soon realized that this wasn't the case when he noticed how nobody used Ninjutsu. There was no Shinobi, no Chakra training, _nothing_.

He also noticed how his mother would stare into his eyes from time to time, so he knew that her leave had **_something _**to do with his eyes. In what way did it influence her? He did not have the faintest idea.

After all, if there was no Uchiha, how in the world would she know anything about his Sharingan? For all he cared, the people in this world would just shrug off his unique eyes as a '_semblance_'.

Oh yes, the _ridiculous_ power of the phenomenon that they call 'semblance'. According to his tribesmen, it was a power born from the soul, a manifestation of '_aura'_.

Aura was similar to Chakra in many aspects, the difference being that while Chakra could be basically molded into any kind of form, aura acted more like an exoskeleton and physical boost.

'A little like Might Gai's signature Jutsu**八門遁甲**(Hachimon Tonkou: Cultivation of the Eight Gates).', Obito thought as he flexed his aura-infused hand.

After Obito found out that he couldn't utilize his Chakra, he resorted to aura. The control of his aura, on the other hand, went swimmingly. It seems that aura and Chakra went both ways, except for the fact that he somehow couldn't use the latter properly.

Well, at least he still had his **神威**(Kamui: 'Might of God', The Divine Spirits of the Ainu people in Hokkaido). Shaking his head, Obito leaped from the tree branch he was perched on and down onto the meadow.

A raven flew over and pecked his cheek. Obito smiled as he stroked the bird. This bird was always somewhere around in the vicinity, from the time when he was too young to walk.

Curious about **_what_** his feathery friend truly is, Obito had used his Sharingan and found traces of aura in the bird, the exact same type of aura he sensed in his mother.

Obito thought the bird might be a summon, but with the absence of Ninjutsu, he could safely assume that it was his mother's special ability.

He already knew that his mother's semblance was to make dimensional travels to people she had mental connections with. (She usually sneaked out at night to visit his sister when she thought he was sound asleep.)

According to the books he had read, there was only one semblance per person, including that no one had the semblance to transform into animals.

Thus, it wasn't hard for Obito to deduce that this 'transforming' is a special ability only privy to his mother.

"Gotta get back home!", he said out loud in a deliberately bright tone. "I hope mom has something yummy for me!"

In a flutter of black feathers, the Raven flew off into the tribe at top speed.

Obito snickered to himself. Having a _family_ sometimes felt so alien. A faint memory of team Minato flashed past his mind. The sharp pang of pain the happy memories had brought him dug into his heart like a flesh wound.

He remembered how his old team used to party at barbeque shops after a mission. He remembered how Rin used to giggle at their silly quarrels, how Kakashi would sigh and how Minato sensei would just smile fondly at them.

'This time.', Obito thought. 'I shall strive to do the right thing and make everyone happy.'

**_No matter what._**

* * *

**Ok, that's Prologue Part one. I'm thinking of adding separate prologues for every member of Team Minato (4).**

**What do you think? Feel free to review! **

**I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this, so please express your love by FAV'NFOLLOW! **

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This world does NOT contain Japan or China. The explanations are just something I added for the sake of cultural understanding.**

**BTW, this chapter contains the prologue for Rin.**

**Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. Especially the reviews. It means a lot.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Regrets **

* * *

**Obito, 7 years old**

* * *

Uchiha Obito- now Obito Branwen, sat at his small table in his personal tent. He has turned seven this year and learned enough about this world to get by.

He was planning his schedule on how to _transform_ his tribe into a band of elite mercenaries, rather than bandits. Yes, _bandits_.

For heaven's sake, it was the last thing he suspected his tribe to be. He knew they sometimes set off in a blast of horns, but who would've thought that their family was a bunch of bandits!?

He knew from his experience in war, that desperate times called for desperate measures. He knew that even the best people could do something worse than they could've possibly imagined.

That was war. War against this harsh world, contaminated by monsters who feed on the negative emotions of humans.

Humanity was fighting a losing battle, since it was always the humans themselves that brought out the darkest side in humanity. That was what brought out the worst in people.

However, that could by no means, excuse the heinous crimes his tribe had committed.

He still remembered the first time his mother had let him participate in their 'expeditions', and how he had vehemently protested against their way of living.

It was one of the very few times he had argued with his mother, save for the time they fought over a pudding. …Addictive sweets should be a crime.

Anyways, since he had more than enough of his tribe's bullshit, he made it a point to ensure that his tribe refrained from the bandit business as much as possible.

He still remembered his rage when he found one of his men slit the throat of a civilian. He had crushed the man's windpipe with one hand and punctured one of his lungs.

None of them _dared_ to object him after that.

His mother didn't like his attitude one little bit, but caved in once she found out how _ridiculously_ stubborn her son could turn out to be.

She blamed it all on her ex-husband, but Obito couldn't care less. After all, he didn't know _anything_ about his father.

Obito rubbed his eyes as he cracked his sore neck. 'I better take a short nap.', he thought in his sleepy mind. A child's body needed a lot of rest.

With a sigh, he flopped onto his bed, his arms behind his head. Sleep came naturally.

Obito Branwen drifted off into the void of dreams, a peaceful expression on his face. However, the peaceful expression soon contorted to one of horror.

Echoes of the darkest of memories, locked deep within his chest. A life tarnished with hate and loneliness. His past life of living hell.

Blood, pain, agony, there was. Every living second of every passing day.

Many died. Many were tortured. Children killed other children, while men killed other men, and women killed other women.

He had seen entire landscapes crumble into dust, and burnt to ashes. Charred, mangled bodies, wretched beyond the wildest nightmares; their face twisted in an abomination of fear, torture, and hatred.

He remembered his most horrible memory, the one that broke him thoroughly.

NO!

He remembered his heart pounding his chest as his stomach fluttered. He remembered his own labored breathing and his steadily increasing nausea.

_NO!_

He saw the familiar shade of pale-blue light in the dark, and its ferocious crackle. He saw a figure leap into the spear of thunder, and the blossom of crimson smoke.

**NO!**

Two figures stood there, one with the look of absolute shock etched onto his face, the other with a painful smile.

NO!

_"Ka, ka, shi…."_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Obito shot upright, a hand over his aching chest. Sweat dribbled down the tip of his nose. The smell of awful iron was still in his nose; a stench that refused to fade away.

He bit his lip,-hard. Could Rin be out there, just like him?

If so, would he be there for her this time? Would she even remember him?

Obito knew it was wishful thinking. He knew that he did not deserve forgiveness. However, deep within, he still desperately craved for the person he truly loved.

His lips quivered as a shaky breath left his throat.

"Rin…", he whispered.

* * *

**Rin**

* * *

She knew not how or when she delved into one Obito Uchiha's memory.

She vaguely remembered dying, her soul leaving her body, her flesh devoid of warmth, her blood suffocating her throat, and her last fleeting breath.

She was forced into being the vessel for three tails, the monstrous turtle. The Mist had sought to release the seal once she was in Leaf territory, allowing the tailed beast to ravage their enemy village.

Rin knew she could not have let it happen. She knew it was already too late. Thus, she impaled herself with Kakashi's 雷切(Thunder splitter).

The pain she felt could not compare to Kakashi's,_ that_ she was certain of. Rin knew how Kakashi blamed himself for Obito's death and how much he had changed.

Ending his last teammates' life for the mission was NOT on his list.

Nonetheless, she knew it had to be done. For she must protect the village Obito had loved so much.

She died painfully, crying in her heart when she saw the torment in Kakashi's eyes.

As she fell into nothingness, she felt a strong pull. She tried to tug free, until she realized the emotions the 'thread' carried.

'Longing', 'Craving', 'Loneliness', 'Anger', 'Hatred', 'Solitude', 'Emptiness' and then…**_'Love'_**.

Love so strong it burnt. Love so strong she complied with it, succumbing to its beckoning, its relentless calls.

Then, abruptly, she was **_within _**Obito.

However, she was nothing but a pale echo, a façade of the past, a fragment of her own soul, bound to his.

Rin lingered within Obito for years, yearning to call out to him, to stop him from committing the atrocities and save him from his own despair.

Alas, she was too weak, too frail. Obito was so consumed in his darkness, that he was blind to the light that still lingered in the world.

Every day and every night, she felt the pain eating away Obito's humanity, creating an ever-larger void in Obito's heart.

Rin felt the irritation, the fury when Obito confronted Naruto. She felt Obito's hatred bubble as he looked into the mirror of his past self, and his jealousy in Naruto's naïve belief for the world.

Then, finally, she felt a crevasse in his hardened emotions, a single crack of light in his abyss.

Rin leaped into it.

Obito felt remorse. Rin knew he always had.

Obito felt hope. Rin knew he always had.

Obito felt righteous ire, the drive for redemption. Rin knew he always had, deep down.

The war raged on. Countless died.

Their enemy was powerful, strong beyond belief, but she stood strong beside Obito's soul.

"You can do it. I know you can.", she whispered, even though he never heard her. "Obito, the will of fire always burned the brightest within you."

She wept when she felt Obito's tired soul crumble after his last battle, his last struggle for the future.

His last hope for the world he had once believed in and hated was fulfilled. His will of fire was passed onwards, burning strongly in the hearts of his successors.

At long last, she and Obito met.

"Rin…I'm so sorry…", Obito had whispered.

She shook her head and smiled warmly.

"You've done enough, Obito."

"But, I…"

"I have been watching you, all this time."

Obito smiled.

"I have kept you waiting for a long time, haven't I?"

Rin giggled.

"Yes. Yes, you had."

Rin stretched out her hands and took his shivering fist in hers, caressing against her cheek.

"Let's go, Obito.", she whispered softly.

A tear slid down Obito's cheek. Rin waited, a hand extended towards him.

He took it. They laughed.

* * *

Rin woke up, blinking tears from her silvery eyes.

She looked to her side, to find her younger sister curled up in her arms like a lonely cat.

Rin stroked through her sister's black hair. It reminded her of Obito.

She felt more tears well up in her eyes, but she hastily wiped them away with her sleeve.

Her sisters needed her, especially after their mother had, had…

She bit her lips, hard. Could Obito be out there, just like her?

If so, would he be there for her this time? Would she even remember him?

Rin knew it was wishful thinking. She knew that she did not deserve forgiveness. However, deep within, she still desperately craved for the person that had truly loved her.

Her lips quivered as a shaky breath left her throat.

"Obito…", she whispered. "Where are you…?"

* * *

A few feet away from Rin, a certain blonde opened her crimson eyes. She clenched her fists tightly.

In her young heart, she now knew what she must do.

**_The_** family was what they all needed, after all.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaand, rap!**

**I hope you are all safe out there in this global crisis! Pls, don't be a bitchy racist that discriminates Asian people! Trump fanatics, urgh...**

**Anyway, feel free to share your thoughts and ideas in the reviews, or just PM me if you would like to. That way, maybe I could keep this going. Emphasis on maybe, lol.**

**PS. _Rin is adopted._ Capiche?**

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


End file.
